


Wild Dragon Chase (Podfic)

by capitalnineteen, quoththegayven, tazlivereadings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crystal Dragon Barry, Dragons, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Secret Identity, Two Person Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitalnineteen/pseuds/capitalnineteen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazlivereadings/pseuds/tazlivereadings
Summary: Summary from the original fic:Having spotted the same distinctive looking dragon several times and in several different planar systems, Lup is ready to force a meeting. A dragon on their side against the Hunger would be a tremendous advantage.Barry Bluejeans has kept his true nature a secret for half a millennia. He’s been alone since the rest of his flight died trying to defend the town they were the protectors of. That’s a difficult life for a crystal dragon who hoards sentimental and emotional bonds the way other flights hoard gold or relics. Can he risk his secret when half the crew despise dragons?
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Wild Dragon Chase (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild Dragon Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412088) by [capitalnineteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitalnineteen/pseuds/capitalnineteen), [Tangerine_Catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip). 



> Read and Performed by:  
> Lup, Taako, and Lucretia: @fantasyrockopera on tumblr, @quoththegayven on ao3  
> Barry, Dragon!Barry, Davenport, and Merle: @jortsman / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on tumblr/ao3  
> Narration: @youhearstatic / @capitalnineteen on tumblr/ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1SBGVsDhr8mdBgm6oz_RUTbzWbIpHIoQi) (38.3 MBs) **Length** 1:10:34

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Author's Note:**

> Join our discord to listen live and find out about other projects we produce. We regularly read TAZ:B fanfics and also have a weekly podcast called Off Balance that is a reimagining of the Balance storyline but with a voidfished Lup and Barry in place of THB as well as other D&D or tabletop RPG games.
> 
> We also offer our discord group occasional previews of fics or beta readings. It's a great little community of TAZ fans and you're invited to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy


End file.
